Of Demons and Devils
by NEO Shynn Ryu
Summary: Again I suck at summaries so I won't try yet. Contains elements from disgaea and Swordcraft story 2


**Of Demons and Devils**

**Setsuna K. Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it. OC some OoC**

**This is an Idea I've been sitting on for some time, This is a Teen Titans fic with some elements from Disgaea and Summon Nights: Swordcraft story 2.**

**Everyone knows I don't own Teen Titans, Disgaea or Summon Nights**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1: Go! Part 1

Robin had just finished dispatching a low-class crook when a green light burned across the sky. Glancing at the crook, the young hero briefly contemplated what to do. Making his decision, the boy wonder strung up the crook and headed off in the direction the light went.

It wasn't hard finding where the light landed, it had left a huge crater in the middle of downtown Jump City. However as the spiky-haired teen hero inspected the crater he found it empty, whatever had landed was long gone... or so he thought.

"Watch Out!!!"

Robin jumped to the side as a black thing flew past him and crashed into a mini-van nearby.

"Oww! Shit!" the thing shouted from the destroyed vehicle as Robin approached cautiously.

Lying in the wreckage was a boy that didn't look much older than Robin himself. The boy's raven hair seemed to streaked with a few azure lines and stuck out in several directions. (His hair looks like Yusei's from Yugioh 5d's except black with blue highlights.) Robin also noticed one eye was black with a blue iris while the other looked normal.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Fucking peachy," the strange boy replied shaking his head as he sat up.

Robin watched the blue streaks vanished and the other boy's hair fell. When the boy reopened his eyes they both were white with a crimson red iris.

"What are you?" Robin asked in awe of the sudden transformation, watching as the other teen pulled his scarf from the rubble.

"Around three or four mellennia ago I was a Devil, for the last five centuries I haven't been so sure," the boy replied seriously as he stood up.

Robin held back the impending question as he and the other boy gazed across the street at the tall, young red-haired female alien.

"Careful, she's a lot stronger than she looks," the devil-boy warned, "By the way, my name's Vincent Akino."

"I'm Robin," Robin replied, watching the alien carefully, "I didn't know there were any heroes currently active in Jump City."

"I'm not exactly a 'hero,' simply a bystander who can't stand by while innocent people are hurt," Vincent replied hesitantly.

"Sorry..." Robin began but stopped as the alien girl charged.

Both teens dodge rolled to opposite sides. The alien girl charged Vincent who proceeded to dodge, duck, and weave away from her blows.

Robin threw a birdarang at the alien to gain her attention, allowing Vincent some breathing room, His tactic worked as the female alien changed her target.

As the alien left Vincent to attack Robin, the devil-boy let out a sigh of relief, it was hard trying not to actually fight back. Quickly gathering himself, Vincent prepared to return the favor when a gree ram slammed into the alien girl and transformed into a short, (dorkily dressed) green boy.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beastboy! Reporting for duty sir!" the green boy saluted.

Vincent tuned out the conversation in favor for keeping an eye on where the alien girl had landed.

"Robin!!" Vincent called as the alien stood up unharmed.

Hearing Vincent's call, Robin quickly got Beastboy's attention as the alien threw a bus at the two teen heroes. As they dodged, a bulky guy in a worn gray hoodie, caught the bus and easily dropped it off to the side.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?!" the man demanded.

"She started it," BB replied, pointing at the alien.

The red-head simply smashed her shackled arms into the ground causing a shockwave to tear through the asphalt.

The for boys watched as the outer casing of the shackles fell to the ground, revealing the aliens hands. Clenching her hands into fists, her hands proceeded to glow and fire several (hundred) energy bolts at the four boys.

Thinking quickly, Vincent tapped into his powers and erected a wall from the abundant shadows. When the bolts stopped, Vincent dropped the wall and Robin, BB and the other teen charged forward.

The alien proceeded to fire more energy bolts at the three advancing teen boys, who dodged their way through the onslaught as it destroyed the city.

Vincent watched as the alien collapsed in exhaustion while the three boys hid behind the bus. The Devil-boy watched as Robin and the other two charged out only to be stopped by a wall of black energy in the shape of a bird.

"Maybe... fighting isn't the answer," stated a cloaked girl as she appeared in the same black aura as the wall.

"She's right," Vincent stated, stepping up next to the girl.

The other three looked at the two dark teens skeptically. Robin glanced at the alien who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Stand down," the boy wonder said.

"What? Do you think you're the boss or something?" The large teen asked.

"Just give me a chance," Robin explained before walking to he alien.

Vincent reluctantly prepped his powers as a precaution, as Robin attempted to soothe the alien red-head who trashed the city.

The other four teens watched as the boy wonder picked the lock on the alien's shackles. As soon as the shackles hit the ground the alien grabbed Robin and kissed him.

"If you wish not to be destroyed then you will leave me alone!" the alien stated before flying off, leaving the five teens standing in the middle of the wrecked street.

Vincent wandered away from the group to search for something while the others discussed what happened.

"Kyuu?!" a small furry, rabbit-like creature mewled from atop a wrecked car, catching the devil-boy's attention.

"Wiz! There you are!" Vincent exclaimed, scooping the creature up, "Sorry 'bout that buddy, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Kyuu," the creature mewled as it climbed up to Vincent's shoulder.

"I know, but I couldn't let innocent people get hurt," Vincent explained as he watched the other four, "You've been with me for half a millennium, you should know that."

When the other four separated, Vincent was about to walk away when BB exclaimed, "Dude!!!"

"Aww! Shit!!" Vincent exclaimed, looking up at the giant spaceship, "Time to play hero again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**End Chapter 1**

**There's the first chapter of my Teen Titans idea. I originally didn't mean to split the first chapter but the number of interruptions while typing forced my hand. Vincent's origin will be explained in a couple of chapters.**


End file.
